Última oportunidad (playful kiss)
by Miko Eiko
Summary: Baek Seung Jo es un chico frío y orgulloso incluso después de casarse con Oh Ha Ni, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando ella se cansa de esto y decide darle un ultimátum? Seung Jo aprenderá que el orgullo no es tan importante cuando se trata de recuperar a tu esposa. Oneshot 2 caps
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, soy su escritora Miko Eiko, esta historia es una versión/adaptación de mi otra historia "Última oportunidad" que está hecha con los personajes de Itazura na Kiss, es decir, la versión original de la cual salió Playful Kiss**

 **Playful Kiss y sus personajes no son míos así como tampoco lo es la versión original Itazura na Kiss**

* * *

En la casa de los Baek, Oh Ha Ni con un vestido rojo, esperaba sentada atrás de una mesa en donde reposaba una comida hecha a mano junto con unas velas y una botella de vino.

-Son las 10 pm –decía Oh Ha Ni mirando el reloj- Ya pasaron 2 horas ¿Por qué no llega?

De pronto el sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Anniong

\- Oh Ha Ni –ella inmediatamente reconoció la voz de su amado esposo, Seung Jo- no voy a poder ir a casa ahora todavía tengo cosas que hacer así que no me esperes despierta –y haciendo honor a su frialdad cortó la llamada sin esperar respuesta

Oh Ha Ni tan solo cerró su celular para después, en un llanto silencioso, recoger los platos y tirar a la basura la comida que con mucho esfuerzo había preparado

-No me ama –dijo mientras se arrimaba a la pared y se deslizaba poco a poco hacia el suelo al no tener fuerza para mantenerse de pie

-Ha Ni –dijo la señora Geum Hee llamándola desde las escaleras, para luego ser invadida por aquella sensación de tristeza al verla abrazada a sus piernas mientras derramaba lágrimas, no resistió más y se acercó a ella para abrazarla

-Seung Jo no me ama, ni siquiera se acordó de nuestro aniversario

-No digas eso, estoy segura que mi hijo te ama como a nadie –dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la ayudaba a llegar al sofá – _Pero si sigue así perderá a Ha Ni por su estúpido orgullo_

Repentinamente sonó el timbre de la puerta

-Iré a abrir –dijo la señora acercándose a la perilla –Anniong-haseyo –dijo haciendo pasar a las 2 chicas acompañadas de un joven que una vez fue el pretendiente de su nuera

-Anniong –dijeron los tres - ¡Ha Ni! –exclamaron al ver a su amiga en tales condiciones

-Anniong –dijo en voz baja sin fuerzas

-¿Qué sucedió? Se supone que deberías estar feliz, hoy es tu aniversario con Seung Jo –dijo Ko Min Ah

-Incluso ustedes se acuerdan –dijo con la cabeza gacha

-Fue Seung Jo –más que una pregunta era una afirmación por parte de Jung Joo Ri

-…-ella no dijo nada siendo el silencio quien respondió

\- Oh Ha Ni no crees que esto debería parar ya –dijo Bong Joon Gu quien hasta ese entonces se había quedado callado

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo alzando su rostro por primera vez para mirarlo

-Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes –dijo sentándose junto a ella seguido por sus 2 acompañantes –No es que quiera ser grosero pero dime desde que se casaron ¿cuándo te ha dicho "te amo"? o ¿cuándo ha tenido un detalle contigo?

-Mi hijo si la ama –dijo la señora Baek

-Disculpe que me meta señora pero desde que conozco a Seung Jo, él nunca le ha dicho "Te amo" o al menos no en público –dijo Jung Joo Ri

-Pero si se lo dijo –dijo la señora un poco insegura

-Decir "Te amo" no son solo palabras sino acciones y lamentablemente Seung Jo diariamente demuestra lo contrario –dijo Ko Min Ah sumida en sus pensamientos

\- Oh Ha Ni no has pensado… seguir con tu vida y dejar esto atrás -dijo Jung Joo Ri atrayendo la atención de las demás y de un pequeño espía que se encontraba escondido en las escaleras

-Creo que eso sería lo mejor, así dejaría de ser un estorbo para Seung Jo y él podría encontrar a una mujer mejor que yo que lo haga feliz –dijo Oh Ha Ni dejando pálidos a su suegra y a su cuñado

\- Ha Ni no lo hagas él te ama y se derrumbaría sin ti –dijo la señora al borde de las lágrimas pues sentía que le estaban arrancando un pedazo de su corazón

-Pero si no lo hago él no podrá ser feliz

-¿Y tú podrías ser feliz alejándote de él? –dijo Bong Joon Gu

-No, lo amo demasiado –dijo sacando nuevas lágrimas

-En ese caso dale una última oportunidad –dijo Jung Joo Ri atrayendo la atención de las mujeres y del niño

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Oh Ha Ni sin entender

-Tendrás que darle un **_Ultimátum_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Playful Kiss y sus personajes no son míos así como tampoco lo es la versión original Itazura na Kiss**

* * *

-Anniong –dijo Seung Jo cerrando en la puerta

-Seung Jo ¿dónde estabas? son las 3:00 pm –dijo su madre

-Tenía que terminar unos papeles en el hospital y me quedé allá –dijo neutral para luego subir a su cuarto sin esperar respuesta

-Espero que esto te haga recapacitar hijo –dijo en un susurro la señora Baek

Al entrar al cuarto, Seung Jo se acercó a la cama y notó algo inusual en ella

-¿Un sobre? –dijo comenzando abrirlo

 _Mi amado Seung Jo,_

 _He notado que tú no te sientes bien con nuestro matrimonio, a pesar de que me dijiste que me amas aquella vez bajo la lluvia ya no estoy segura de esas palabras; te amo y quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo, lo que menos quiero es ser un estorbo en tu vida y por ello he decidido que nos demos una última oportunidad. Deseo que vayas hoy al parque que se encuentra a dos cuadras de la universidad a las 5:00 pm: si vienes sabré que me amas y quieres seguir con esto pero si no, me haré a un lado y te dejaré seguir con tu vida para que encuentres tu propia felicidad._

 _Te ama, Oh Ha Ni_

Con la carta en mano salió corriendo en dirección a la planta baja

-¡Mamá! –dijo llamándola

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Dónde está Oh Ha Ni? –dijo más frío de lo normal

-Se quedará con unas amigas

-¿Qué significa esto? –dijo señalando la carta que en su mano se encontraba

-Eso –dijo señalando la carta –es el resultado de tus acciones –dijo por primera vez con un tono frío superando a su propio hijo

Seung Jo subió pensativo a su cuarto para después sentarse en el escritorio

-Esto debe ser una broma de Ha Ni –dijo mirando la carta

-Esto es enserio, hyeong –dijo Eun Jo entrando

-¿Qué?

-La cena de ayer fue el detonante de esto –dijo recordando –Ha Ni quedó muy mal cuando no llegaste, sus amigos vinieron y le dijeron que si no era hora de que dejara esto atrás, ella dijo que con tal de que tú fueras feliz ella se haría a un lado y uno de ellos le sugirió esto

-No entiendo ¿qué tenía de importante la cena de ayer?

-Enserio no lo recuerdas hyeong –dijo completamente sorprendido

-¿Qué debo recordar? –dijo ya dejando la máscara de frialdad

-Ayer fue su aniversario

-¿Qué? –dijo pálido –pero…no puede ser –dijo completamente frustrado, triste y enojado consigo mismo

-Ha Ni siempre ha pensado en ti antes que en sí misma, ya va siendo hora de que tú pienses en ella ¿no crees? –dijo saliendo de la habitación

 _-¡Soy un idiota!_ –se decía así mismo en ese momento recuerdos empezaron a invadir su cabeza, unos tristes otros felices pero todos con algo en común -Ha Ni… -repentinamente recordó aquella tarde bajo la lluvia y de pronto los mismos sentimientos de aquella vez lo invadieron porque… el más grande miedo de Baek Seung Jo era… - Ha Ni … no quiero perderte

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te preparas? –dijo una voz desde la puerta

-¿Mamá?

-Hijo –dijo sentándose a su lado –Tú sabes…¿Qué significa realmente amar?

-Yo… no lo sé

-Amar es tener miedo de perder a la persona que se ama –dijo dándole una sonrisa –y ahora debes prepararte

-¿Para qué?

-No que quieres recuperar a Ha Ni –lo ve asentir- entonces tienes que prepararte, tienes una cita a las 5:00 ¿no? Ya son las 4:00

-Sí, gracias mamá –dijo para luego arreglarse después de todo esto era una carrera contra el tiempo

Media hora después

-Mamá me llevaré el auto

-¡Fighting, Seung Jo!

Cuando ya le faltaba medio camino para llegar el auto se detuvo

-No puede ser –dijo cuándo se dio cuenta que ya no había gasolina, dejó el auto parqueado y cuando iba a cruzar la calle un coche pasó por un charco empapándolo –No puede ser peor

Y como si el destino estuviera empeñado en quitarle a Ha Ni, se dio cuenta muy tarde que su celular estaba sin batería, entonces comenzó a correr con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo, cuando un grupo de personas detuvo su paso observando que hubo un accidente y la ambulancia tardaba en llegar.

-¡Un doctor! –él se acercó y poniendo en práctica su experiencia médica estabilizó al paciente hasta que llegó la ambulancia quienes se lo llevaron a él también puesto que necesitaban su ayuda.

En el hospital

-Gracias señor Baek –dijeron los paramédicos y familiares del joven accidentado

-Sí, hasta luego –dijo comenzando a caminar a la salida - _quiero correr pero no puedo después de todo es un hospital –_ cuando de pronto divisó a una chica a quien reconoció como una de las amigas de Ha Ni.

-Disculpa podrías decirme la hora –dijo alterado

-Claro son las 7:00 pm –dijo Ko Min Ah quien vio como el hombre caía de rodillas como si se le hubiera ido la vida – Seung Jo ¿se encuentra bien?

-La perdí –dijo en un susurro –la perdí –volvió a repetir –y todo por mi maldito orgullo –dijo golpeando el suelo

-Seung Jo –dijo ella suavemente entendiendo a que se refería –Cuando todo parece empeorar el destino nos trae sorpresas inesperadas –con esas palabras se retiró para seguir con su labor, mientras, Seung Jo , derrotado, se dirigía a la salida con la cabeza gacha y una vez allí se llevó una gran sorpresa

-Seung Jo –dijo Oh Ha Ni parada en frente de él con una pequeña sonrisa

-Oh Ha Ni –y sin esperar más corrió y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas –perdóname, perdóname por favor -ella sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla

\- Seung Jo estás… ¿llorando? –dijo totalmente anonadada

\- Ha Ni no quiero perderte ¡Te amo! No te vayas, por favor –dijo temiendo que aquello fuese un sueño- el auto se quedó sin gasolina y el maldito celular se quedó sin batería

-Tranquilo, Ko Min Ah ya me contó lo que sucedió

-Ha Ni nunca te alejes de mí

-Te lo prometo –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y juntos caminaron bajo un hermoso cielo estrellado

-Ha Ni mira hacia allá –dijo señalando a su derecha

-¿Qué ocu…-no pudo terminar ya que él jalo su brazo, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso sorpresivo para luego abrazarla y decirle al oído –Te amo

-Yo también te amo Seung Jo

Desde ese momento Baek Seung Jo no la dejaría sola porque ella no era solo su mayor felicidad sino su propia vida

Fin

* * *

 **Ohayo, bueno yo adapté esta historia porque cuando leí los comentarios de "Última oportunidad" hubo alguien que me pidió que hiciera una historia con Playful Kiss (la cual es uno de mis doramas favoritos ;P :) XD) así que decidí empezar primero con una adaptación para ver que tal salía**

 **Espero sus comentarios, insultos, aplausos, sugerencias, tomates, etc**

 **Arigato por su atención**

 **Sayonara**


End file.
